total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama kitchen Episode 1
Transcript START *everyone is on a bus* 2:00 Berryleaf: (taylor) Where are we going now? 2:00 Totaldramalego: (btw Crimson will kinda be mean and rude and swear alot) (Crimson) Can everyone on this damn bus just shut up. 2:01 Berryleaf: (taylor) And why do I have to sit near these goth dweebs? 2:01 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) It's incredible I got the opportunity to play with my daughter, by far, I'm the oldest contestant, but it's OK, I can hang out with all this kids. I'm the cool mom anyways. 2:01 King Flurry51: (noah) you should do it first, candy. 2:01 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) OMG, so excited to be here. 2:01 King Flurry51: (refered to Crimosn) 2:01 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) I wish I could rip your tongue out and watch you bleed. 2:01 Berryleaf: (emma) Make sure to keep your head in the game sis 2:01 Totaldramalego: (Ennui) *nods* 2:01 Berryleaf: (emma) It's not about meeting boys, it's about winning the money 2:02 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) But look at this Canadian camp, is amazing! 2:02 Totaldramalego: (Mary) I bet we could all win if we allied. 2:02 King Flurry51: (tom) Ok, first of all this bus is very old-styled, kitsch, c'mon, these seats are no more fashion by the '80s. 2:02 Berryleaf: (taylor) Ally with witch girl? No thanks 2:02 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) The 80's are amazing. 2:02 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) Canadian wilderness? What? There's no fashion there. 2:02 Berryleaf: (carrie) Wow Devin, this is so exciting 2:02 Totaldramalego: (Mary) Witch girl? Rude! 2:03 Berryleaf: (carrie) It's great to go to this camp with you 2:03 King Flurry51: (devin) I know, pity Shelly isn't here. Not that..staying with you it's bad! 2:03 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Hey. Everyone shut the fuck up. (Chris) Hey everyone! 2:03 Berryleaf: (taylor) Why don't you get a soul, gothball? (taylor) *flips her hair* Loser 2:03 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Lose the mouth, fuck face. 2:03 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) Just look at all this, old fashion seats, an old tribal ceremony, an old host, ugh, the lack of modern things on this place is sick. 2:03 Berryleaf: (taylor) *gasps* 2:04 King Flurry51: (noah) hey,Chris, since I'm the only original TD contestant this season, is there a possibility I'm going to step up in importance? 2:04 Totaldramalego: (Chris) LOL Noah... *doesn't answer* Welcome to McLeanDonalds! 2:04 Berryleaf: (emma) McClean what now? 2:04 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) Hey kids, try to calm down. 2:04 King Flurry51: (tom) I know really, Jen. Tsk, that bearded face is getting so..old. They should have hired Topher, to get something fresh. 2:04 Berryleaf: (carrie) Wow, McDonalds! 2:05 Totaldramalego: (Chris) The theme of Total Drama this season is based off of cooking shows. (Chris) Come on, kids! 2:05 Berryleaf: (carrie) I wonder if I should order a McFlurry, a McBurger a- 2:05 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) *pushes Taylor and walks off* 2:05 Berryleaf: (taylor) How about you order a McShutup? 2:05 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) I know, this guy is in his 50's or something, just look at him, his style is old. (Kelly) Wait, goth lady. Why you attacked my daughter? 2:06 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Because she is trash 2:06 Berryleaf: (Emma) Kitty, remember to focus on the prize 2:06 Totaldramalego: (Chris) The teams are... 2:06 King Flurry51: (tom) and the dresses, want to talk about the outfit? *adjusts his glasses with antic* The mize is of a very unfashion colour, what's that...teal? 2:06 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) A restaurant? That means we are getting a dinner before starting the game! Sweet! 2:07 Totaldramalego: (Chris) Crimson, Mary, Jen, Kitty, Noah, and Taylor! 2:07 King Flurry51: (noah) I need to do some friendships here, they're all new..uhm. 2:07 Totaldramalego: (Chris) The other team is everyone else. 2:07 Berryleaf: (taylor) Great, I'm with emo chick 2:07 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) Chris, your style is so old-fashioned, like, people don't use teal shirts anymore. Get on date. 2:07 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Great. I'm with fresh shit . 2:07 Berryleaf: (carrie) Wow Devin, we're on a team together! 2:07 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) EEE! This will be good! Am I right team? 2:07 Totaldramalego: (Ennui) . 2:07 King Flurry51: (noah) Oh, great, I was placed in the best team ever". 2:08 Totaldramalego: (Mary) The math doesn't make much sense. They have a strength advantage. 2:08 King Flurry51: (tom) You should wear glasses, too. Those dot eyes make you similar to a cartoon of the '30s, like a Mickey Mouse. 2:08 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) And you, scrawny kid, these shorts are off-date, you should use a new outfit, I'll try to find something for you, something that fits you...I have a lot of work here. 2:09 King Flurry51: (devin) Good to know this, Carrie. Ehm..why your eyes are gleaming? 2:09 Berryleaf: (Emma) Listen up everyone, as the person with the most leadership experience here, I would like to declare myself as our leader. Any objections? 2:09 Totaldramalego: (Chris) Tom, Jen, Ennui, Carrie, Devin, and Kelly are the other team! 2:09 Berryleaf: (carrie) Oh...um, it's very hot in here? 2:09 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) Well, maybe I can't take care of my daughter now, but I can get to know all this young people. 2:09 King Flurry51: (noah) *looks at Jen* Pity we're in different teams, but thanks for the care, I guess. 2:09 Totaldramalego: (Chris) Lets get started! Your first challenge is to make a commercial for your fast food restaurant! You will be choosing the name! 2:10 Berryleaf: (Emma) We will be called the "Bonjour Grille" 2:10 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Dying and Suffering Taylors. (Mary) Uh... 2:10 King Flurry51: (noah) commercial, uhm, maybe with an exotic name. 2:10 Totaldramalego: (Ennui) *nods to Emma* 2:10 Berryleaf: (taylor) Ugh, how about the loser, unclever goth freaks! (taylor) *files her nails* 2:11 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Too bad by the end of this challenge your body will be in the fryer. 2:11 King Flurry51: (noah) both great names, that sure will make people come here, eeeh. 2:11 Berryleaf: (carrie) What does bonjour men? (emma) Men? (carrie) Meant to say mean, sorry 2:11 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) well, I have been in a lot of restaurants before, I can maybe came uup with something. 2:11 King Flurry51: (devin) Good Morning, simple. 2:11 Berryleaf: (emma) It means hello, so that we will have a welcome approach to our customers 2:11 Totaldramalego: (Mary) What about Mathematical Mugs and Coffee? 2:11 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) We can call it the Fun Dinner Zone. 2:12 King Flurry51: (tom) we need a fresh logo and trademark for it. Restaurants nowadays are all named with very predictable marks. 2:12 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Both make me want to die a painful death. 2:12 Berryleaf: (taylor) Wow, that's wonderful. (taylor) Please make it quick 2:12 King Flurry51: (tom) I have it, "The Kitchen Chic" simple and upperclass. 2:13 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) If we make a fancy restaurant, we could call it the "Golden Truffle", or maybe something else, it all depends on which kind of food we will make. 2:13 Berryleaf: (emma) Well, I did say I wanted it called the "Bonjour Grille" (Carrie) The Lemon Café! (emma) Um, I said it should be ca- 2:13 King Flurry51: (noah) uhm...Kitty, you know more exotic words, maybe in korean, right? 2:14 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) I sure do, but anyone has a knowledge of Korean here? 2:14 Totaldramalego: TEST WTF OMG CHAT I HATE U 2:14 Berryleaf: (carrie) No No wait! "The Dev On Love" (carrie) To show that we put love into our food 2:15 King Flurry51: (devin) Strange, the name reminds me something.... 2:15 Berryleaf: (carrie) Ehm....are you sure? 2:15 Totaldramalego: test 2:15 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) For example ,eumsig means food. 2:15 King Flurry51: and you've again gleams in your eyes 2:15 Berryleaf: (carrie) *blinks* Oh, um, there's a lot of moisture in the air! 2:15 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) I wanna murder u. 2:16 King Flurry51: (noah) eumsig? Nahh, it's too complicated. 2:16 Berryleaf: (taylor) Psycho 2:16 Totaldramalego: (Chris) 5 Minutes left! (Crimson 2:16 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) And leseutolang means restaurant. 2:16 King Flurry51: (tom) then, who likes my purpose? The Kitchen Kitsch. 2:16 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) We will call it Blood and Burgers. 2:17 King Flurry51: (noah) perfect. People will DIE to get in here. 2:17 Totaldramalego: (Mary) I don't think that's a good id- (Crimson) YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOUR BODY IN THE FRYER? (Mary) NO! 2:17 Berryleaf: (taylor) How about the "Queen Taylor"? 2:17 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) We should use "The Fancy Fashion Feast" 2:17 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Good. Then it is Blood and Burgers. 2:17 Berryleaf: (taylor) EXCUSE ME (taylor) What I saw goes, got it gothy? 2:17 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) Woah, calm down everyone, we can find a good name if we work as a TEAM. 2:17 Berryleaf: *say (emma) Ugh 2:18 King Flurry51: (noah) yeah, and this will be the logo "the first restaurant when your nightmares comes true" 2:18 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) I can't make anything else, I'm sorry if I'm a deception. 2:18 Berryleaf: (emma) We are called the "Bonjour Grille". Everyone in agreement? (carrie) Well Emma we may have some other suggesti- ~ Totaldramalego has left the chat. ~ 2:19 Berryleaf: (emma) *stomps her foot* I SAID WE'RE BEING CALLED THE "BONJOUR GRILLE" AND THAT'S THAT! 2:19 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) If we combine all your suggestions, we can make the logo like this: "The flavors will make you mouth explode... Of joy" ~ Totaldramalego has joined the chat. ~ 2:19 Berryleaf: (carrie) Woah...um... 2:19 King Flurry51: (tom) woah! Anger issues are out of stle, but ok. 2:19 Berryleaf: (carrie) *sniffs* O-okay... (emma) *embarrassed* Um...sorry (emma) Hug? (carrie) *runs towards devin* SHE YELLED AT ME! 2:20 King Flurry51: (devin) Carrie, cheer on, it's everything fine, look into my eyes. 2:20 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) Listen Tayfuck. Shut yourr mouth. 2:20 Berryleaf: (carrie) O-okay....*smiles* (taylor) WOAH (taylor) Did you just say what I think you said...TO ME? The one and only Taylor? 2:21 King Flurry51: (noah) Kitty, what about Hoppa Gnam Gnam Style? 2:21 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) *conf., which is the outside of the restaurant* This isn't working, I'm usually good on business, but this is different than make designs for dresses on Europe and selling make-up in Chinese markets. 2:21 Totaldramalego: (Chris) OK! Team 1, its time to share your ideas! Noah's team is up! 2:21 Berryleaf: (Taylor) Yeah (taylor) We're called the "Queen Tay- 2:22 Cabbage pult 74: (Kitty) That can work. Afterall, we have no other ideas right now. 2:22 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) No. (Crimson) Blood and Burgers. 2:22 Berryleaf: (taylor) How dare you backsass me! 2:22 King Flurry51: (noah) no, Hoppa Gnam Gnam Style! Don't forget it has to be commercial stuff, so you have to think at something enough random to get the mass attention. 2:22 Totaldramalego: (Chris) So...I guess a 3. 2:22 Berryleaf: (taylor) At my school, nobody DARES talk back to me. I can make anyone unpopular just like that. *snaps fingers* 2:23 Totaldramalego: (Chef) 10. Nice. (Crimson) At my school, I ripped a girl's tongue out for yelling at me. (Chris) Team 2 is up! 2:23 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) It is the Fancy Fashion Feast, where the food and you are in STYLE. 2:23 Berryleaf: (taylor) You wh- 2:24 King Flurry51: (tom) I agree with Jen's name. 2:24 Berryleaf: (emma) B-but what about the "Bonjour Grille"? (carrie) .... 2:24 Totaldramalego: (Chris) 8! Great name! 2:24 King Flurry51: (devin) Ehm, Carrie, you can now stop hug me if you feel better. 2:24 Totaldramalego: (Chef) 3. Bad name. 2:25 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) Like you. 2:25 Totaldramalego: (Chris) TEAM 1 WINS! 2:25 Berryleaf: (taylor) CONF: Crimson didn't really rip a girl's tongue out. As if I'd believe that 2:25 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) Damn. Well, it was worth a try. 2:25 Berryleaf: (taylor) CONF: ....she didn't really do it did she? 2:25 King Flurry51: (noah) yeah, this is the proof I'm back to win this time. 2:25 Totaldramalego: (Ennui) Nice going Jen. 2:25 Berryleaf: (emma) Not my fault, we should've been the "Bonjour Grille" (carrie) You didn't need to be so aggressive about it (emma) I told you I'm sorry. Geez, I got a little mad. (carrie) A little? 2:26 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) Then, you better step up and talk. 2:26 Berryleaf: (emma) Yes. A little. 2:26 Totaldramalego: (Crimson) I knew we would win with my name. 2:26 King Flurry51: (devin) uhm...I'm sorry for the one I'm going to nominate, nohing personal still. 2:26 Berryleaf: (taylor) Um...Crimson? You didn't actually rip out someone's tongue, right? *gulps* 2:26 Totaldramalego: ELIMINATION 2:26 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) Sure.......that's like saying that Chef is in STYLE and that I'm off-syle. Style* 2:26 Totaldramalego: Dont PM me. just vote in confessional 2:27 Cabbage pult 74: Who is in this team? 2:27 King Flurry51: (tom) Jen, you know it, normal people isn't Always ready for the true fashion. 2:27 Berryleaf: (carrie) *puts in vote for emma* Sorry... test 2:28 Totaldramalego: Jen, Tom, Ennui, Kelly, Carrie, and Emma 2:28 King Flurry51: (devin) have to vote for her, she was too rude. *votes Emma* 2:28 Berryleaf: (emma) *votes for Jen* Her idea made us lose. "Bonjour Grille" would've had us win. 2:28 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) (voting for Emma) Sweetie, you need to know two things, one, shut the hell up, and two, consult my blog. 2:28 Totaldramalego: (Ennui) *Votes for Jen* I hate your disgusting style. Tom's vote 2:29 King Flurry51: (tom) I vote Ennui out because of...gosh, those piercing and kiss face are atrocious, a crime against the style. 2:29 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) (voting for Emma) Well..you are too angry. Your attitude is annoying everyone, good luck in finding someone that will want to stay near you. 2:29 Berryleaf: isn't devin on that team too 2:30 King Flurry51: i alreay voted 2:30 Totaldramalego: weird...I thought so 2:30 King Flurry51: as Devin 2:30 Totaldramalego: now Devin is on the other team 2:30 King Flurry51: ? 2:30 Berryleaf: oh, let's just have them have 7 2:30 Totaldramalego: ok 2:30 King Flurry51: yeah, better 2:31 Totaldramalego: (Chris) In a vote of 4-2-1 2:31 Berryleaf: (emma) Listen everyone I'm really sorry for my minor outburst (emma) I got slightly carried away 2:31 Totaldramalego: (Chris) Emma has been voted out. 2:31 Berryleaf: (emma) *sighs* Alright, fair enough (emma) What's the exit Chris? (carrie) I forgive you Emma *smiles* (emma) Thank you, it means a lot 2:32 Totaldramalego: (Chris) You will be taking...THE FRYER OF SHAME! *Pushes her into a hot fryer slide* 2:32 Cabbage pult 74: (Jen) Bye Korea diva! 2:32 Berryleaf: (emma) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 2:32 King Flurry51: (devin) Sorry, Emma, maybe you're better than you introduced yourself, bye 2:32 Berryleaf: (carrie) Oh my god, is she okay? 2:32 Cabbage pult 74: (Kelly) Good luck in life, bye! 2:32 Totaldramalego: END